encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
BLEACH
center thumb|300px (Diffusion originale ; 05 Octobre 2004 au 27 Mars 2012) Bleach (BLEACH, ブリーチ, burīchi) est un shōnen manga nekketsu écrit et dessiné par Tite Kubo. Bleach est prépublié dans l'hebdomadaire Weekly Shōnen Jump de l'éditeur Shūeisha depuis août 2001 et est compilé en 60 tomes au 2 août 2013. La version française du manga est publiée par Glénat depuis le 17 juillet 2003. Face au succès, le manga a été adapté en anime par le Studio Pierrot et a été diffusé au Japon du 05 octobre 2004 au 27 mars 2012. La série compte 366 épisodes ainsi que 3 OAV et 4 films. En France, les 52 premiers épisodes ont été diffusés à partir du 1er septembre 2007 sur la chaîne musicale MCM puis dès le 3 janvier 2011 la suite a été diffusée jusqu'à l'épisode 109 sur cette même chaîne et simultanément sur la chaîne Direct Star (ex Virgin 17) qui a diffusé la série à partir du premier épisode jusqu'à l'épisode 167. La série est licenciée en France en vidéo par Kazé. Intrigue L'histoire de Bleach se déroule dans une version alternative de notre monde où des shinigami (lit. dieux de la mort) protègent l'espèce humaine et les âmes des morts des hollows, forme bestiale des âmes perdues. Cette lutte incessante, invisible aux yeux d'une très large majorité d'humains, se fait notamment à l'aide de Zanpakutō, des sabres spirituels liés à leurs maitres qui peuvent se transformer. Cette réalité alternative est constituée de plusieurs mondes parallèles parmi lesquels, outre la Terre, se trouvent entre autres la Soul Society, le monde des shinigamis, le Hueco Mundo, le monde des hollows (les âmes torturées) et l'enfer (là où vont les mauvais esprits qui ont accompli des actes néfastes dans leurs vies). Le récit commence en 2001 au Japon dans la ville fictive de Karakura. Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen de 15 ans, arrive à voir, entendre et toucher les âmes des morts depuis qu'il est tout petit. Un soir, sa routine quotidienne vient à être bouleversée suite à sa rencontre avec une shinigami (死神), Rukia Kuchiki, et la venue d'un monstre appelé hollows. Ce dernier étant venu dévorer les âmes de sa famille et la shinigami venue le protéger ayant été blessée par sa faute, Ichigo accepte de devenir lui-même un shinigami afin de les sauver. Cependant, le transfert de pouvoir, censé être temporaire et partiel, est complet et ne s'achève pas. Ichigo est forcé de prendre la responsabilité de la tâche incombant à Rukia Kuchiki. Il commence donc la chasse aux hollows tout en protégeant les âmes humaines. Le début, centré sur une simple chasse aux mauvais esprits relativement peu puissant avec un simple sabre, l'histoire va peu à peu se diriger vers un vaste complot mystico-politique après l'apparition des premiers autres shinigamis. Les batailles au sabre du commencement vont alors se métamorphoser en combats dantesques avec des armes aux pouvoirs surprenants et variés, et parfois aux proportions gigantesques. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) Doublé par Masakazu Morita C'est un jeune lycéen qui a 15 ans au début de la série. Il a toujours été différent des autres : il a les cheveux naturellement roux, contrairement à sa famille qui a des cheveux dans les tons bruns / noirs, et depuis qu'il est petit, Ichigo voit les fantômes. Ce trait n'est pas unique dans sa famille, sa sœur cadette Karin, les voit plus ou moins bien également, ainsi que sa sœur Yuzu qui les ressent. Son zanpakuto se nomme Zangetsu (斬月 lit. Lune Tranchante). Il peut utiliser le "Bankai", la forme finale de son zanpakuto nommé Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月 lit. Lune Tranchant Les Chaînes Célestes). Son Bankai est le plus puissant car il parvient à défaire Aizen grâce à lui. Tensa Zangetsu a alors la forme d'une fine lame noire, ce qui augmente considérablement la vitesse d'Ichigo. Il peut également se transformer en Hollow ce qui augmente encore plus sa force. Rukia Kuchiki Doublée par Fumiko Orikasa Rukia Kuchiki est la Shinigami qui donne ses pouvoirs à Ichigo dans le premier épisode. Par la suite, elle lui apprendra beaucoup de choses sur les shinigami et les Hollows et deviendra très complice avec lui, au point de vivre dans son placard. Son Zanpakuto, qui est de type glace, est parait-il reconnu comme le plus beau zanpakutô de glace de tout Soul Society. Il se nomme Sode no Shirayuki (qui signifie "Manche de neige blanche" en japonais). Avant de vivre dans l'une des 4 familles nobles du Seireitei, la famille Kuchiki, Rukia vivait dans un des districts les plus dangereux du Rukongai. Une fois l'école des Shinigami intégrée (avec Renji), elle s'est révélée être très douée. C'est Byakuya qui décidera alors de l'adopter dans la famille car c'est sa femme, la sœur de Rukia, qui lui avait demandé, avant qu'elle ne meurt, de la retrouver et de l'élever comme sa propre sœur. Uryū Ishida Doublé par Noriaki Sugiyama Uryū Ishida appartient à la caste des Quincy. Les Quincy sont des humains chasseurs de hollows capables de détecter leur présence. Depuis des centaines d'années, une profonde rivalité existe entre shinigami et Quincy. Leur différence est la manière qu'ils ont de mettre un terme à l'existence des hollows. Tandis que les shinigami purifient les hollows avec leur zanpakuto (rituel des funérailles d’âme) et les envoient à la Soul Society, les Quincy les éliminent. Cette façon d'opérer causant un déséquilibre entre le monde des vivants et le monde spirituel, la race des Quincy a fini par être détruite par les shinigami il y a 200 ans. Un des derniers de sa race, Ishida hait plus que n'importe qui le monde des shinigami qu'il considère comme responsables de la mort de son grand-père (qui était également son maître et lui apprenait à se servir de ses pouvoirs de Quincy). C'est cette haine envers les shinigami qui le poussera à vouloir affronter Ichigo afin de le battre, démontrant ainsi que l'existence des shinigami n'est pas nécessaire dans ce monde. Ishida est très intelligent et possède un puissant pouvoir spirituel qui lui a permis de détecter les pouvoirs d'Ichigo dès leur première rencontre. Son arme est un arc et des flèches créées avec son pouvoir en condensant l'énergie spirituelle qui l'entoure à l'aide de la croix des Quincy. Ishida possède une croix spéciale en forme de pentagone à cinq branches. Celle-ci lui permet de faire apparaître un arc spécial avec de multiples ouvertures. Il peut ainsi tirer plusieurs flèches en une seule volée pour un total maximum de 1200 par salve ou volée. Orihime Inoue Doublée par Yuki Matsuoka Orihime Inoue est une jeune lycéenne orpheline, elle a, au début de l'histoire, 15 ans et est dans la classe d'Ichigo, dont elle est secrètement amoureuse. Son grand frère l'a amenée avec lui quand il s'est enfui de chez lui. Leur mère était une prostituée et leur père était souvent absent. Ils avaient alors 18 et 3 ans. C'est donc lui qui l'a élevée. Cependant, il est mort trois ans avant le début de la série. Elle vit désormais seule. Orihime est une fille qui s'oblige à avoir toujours le sourire et à être joyeuse, pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, mais elle se perd souvent dans ses réflexions et pense alors à des choses absurdes qui font rire son entourage. Sa meilleure amie, Tatsuki Arisawa, dit qu'elle mérite mieux car elle est une "beauté à grosse poitrine" : en effet Orihime est une ravissante jeune fille qui attire tous les garçons de sa classe comme Asano. Ses pouvoirs se réveillent peu de temps après avoir rencontré Ichigo et apparaissent lorsqu'elle se bat avec un Hollow qui avait pris possession du corps de Tatsuki. Yasutora "Chad" Sado (茶渡 泰虎, Sado Yasutora) Doublé par Hiroki Yasumoto Chad, comme tout le monde l'appelle, est un lycéen peu bavard. Il va développer un pouvoir aux côtés d'Ichigo. Il est né au Japon mais a vécu au Mexique avec son abuelo (son grand-père). Il a promis de ne jamais se battre pour lui-même ; c'est avec une promesse où Ichigo et lui acceptèrent de se protéger mutuellement qu'il devint vraiment ami avec lui. Chad a développé des pouvoirs qui ressemblent à ceux des hollows. Chad dispose de la faculté de recouvrir ses bras d'une matière spirituelle inconnue puissante qui lui confère le pouvoir de décocher d'énormes ondes de choc. Il possède un pouvoir, formant comme une armure rouge et noire sur son bras droit, lui conférant une force incroyable concentrée dans ce bras. Plus tard dans l'histoire son bras droit se transforme et un bouclier apparait sur celui-ci. Puis, Chad se rend compte que son bras droit a plus une force défensive (grâce à l'apparition du bouclier) et en combattant un arrancar, un bras gauche apparait. Celui-ci sert pour l'attaque et est de couleur blanche et rouge plutôt clair. Kon Doublé par Mitsuaki Madono Kon est la mascotte du manga. Il s'agit d'une âme artificielle, ou mod soul, fabriquée à la Soul Society (projet Spear Head). Elles étaient programmées au combat pour aider les shinigami en développant une de leurs aptitudes physiques, mais des défaillances ainsi que des problèmes d'éthique les poussèrent à en arrêter la fabrication et à détruire les spécimens existants. Kon parvint à en réchapper, caché parmi de simples âmes (Soul Candies) uniquement destinées à occuper les corps inertes des shinigami. Kon est en fait un Under Pod, soit une âme artificielle dont on a augmenté les capacités des jambes. Ainsi, il est capable de sauter à plusieurs mètres de haut, ou de donner des coups de pieds très puissants. Renji Abarai (恋次 阿散井, Renji Abarai) Doublé par Kentarō Itō Renji Abarai est né au Rukongai, il est un ami de Rukia avec qui il a grandi. Ils se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre à cause de l'adoption de Rukia par la famille noble des Kuchiki. Peu de temps avant le départ de Rukia pour le monde des humains, il a été promu vice-capitaine de la 6e division du Gotei 13. Bien qu'il ne le montre pas au début, il est très attaché à Rukia. Son rêve le plus cher est de surpasser le capitaine Kuchiki. C'est dans le but de la protéger qu'il acquière le bankaï. Son Zanpakuto se nomme Zabimaru. Lors de son shikai, sa lame se sépare en plusieurs parties ce qui lui permet de l'utiliser comme un fouet. Il est passé auparavant par les divisions 11 (sous les ordres de Zaraki Kenpachi) et 5. Il est très ami avec la bande du capitaine Zaraki, ainsi qu'avec Momo Hinamori et Kira Izuru, les vice-capitaines de la 5e et 3e division. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les personnages de l'univers de BLEACH >> Wiki Personnages de BLEACH Thèmes musicaux 'Les génériques de début ;' *"*~Asterisk" interprété par Orange Range (ép. 1 à 25) *"D-tecnolife" interprété par UVERworld (ép. 26 à 51) *"Ichirin no Hana" interprété par High and Mighty Color (ép. 52 à 74) *"Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" interprété par Beat Crusaders (ép. 75 à 97) *"Rolling star" interprété par YUI (ép. 98 à 120) *"ALONES" interprété par Aqua Timez (ép. 121 à 143) *"After Dark" interprété par Asian Kung-Fu Generation (ép. 144 à 167) *"CHU-BURA" interprété par Kelun (ép. 168 à 189) *"Velonica" interprété par Aqua Timez (ép. 190+) *"Shōjo S" interprété par SCANDAL (ép. 215 à 242) *"Anima Rossa" (アニマロッサ) interprété par Porno Graffitti (ép. 243 à 265) *"chAngE" interprété par miwa (ép. 266 à 291) *"Ranbu no Melody" (乱舞のメロディ; "Melody of the Wild Dance") interprété par SID (ép. 292 à 316) *"BLUE" interprété par ViViD (ép. 317 à 342) *"HARUKAZE" interprété par SCANDAL (ép. 343+ 'Les génériques de fin ;' *"Life is Like a Boat" est interprété par Rie Fu (ép. 1 à 13) *"Thank You!!" est interprété par HOME MADE KAZOKU (ép. 14 à 25) *"Hôkiboshi" (ほうき星; "Comet") est interprété par Younha (ép. 26 à 38) *"happypeople" est interprété par Skoop on Somebody (ép. 39 à 51) *"Life" est interprété par YUI (ép. 52 à 63) *"My Pace" est interprété par SunSet Swish (ép. 64 à 74) *"Hanabi" est interprété par Ikimono-gakari (ép. 75 à 86) *"MOVIN!!" est interprété par Takacha (ép. 87 à 97) *"Baby It's You" est interprété par JUNE (ép. 98 à 109) *"Sakura Biyori" est interprété par Mai Hoshimura (ép. 110 à 120) *"Tsumasaki" (爪先; "Tiptoe") est interprété par Ore Ska Band (ép. 121 à 131) *"Daidai" (橙; "Bitter Orange") est interprété par chatmonchy (ép. 132 à 143) *"Tane o Maku Hibi" (種をまく日々) est interprété par Atari Kousuke (ép. 144 à 154) *"Kansha." (感謝。; "Gratitude.") est interprété par RSP a.k.a Real Street Project (ép. 155 à 167) *"Orange" (オレンジ) est interprété par Lil'B a.k.a MIE&AILA (ép. 168 à 179) *"Gallop" (ギャロップ) est interprété par pe'zmoku (ép. 180 à 189) *"Hitohira no Hanabira" (ヒトヒラのハナビラ) est interprété par Stereopony (ép. 190 à 201) *"Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi he~" est interprété par Tsuji Shion (ép. 202 à 214) *"Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite" est interprété par Sambomaster (ép. 215 à 229) *"Mad Surfer" est interprété par Kenichi Asai (ép. 230 à 242) *"Sakurabito" (さくらびと) est interprété par SunSet Swish (ép. 243 à 255) *"Tabidatsu Kimi he" (旅立つキミへ; "On a Journey to You") est interprété par RSP (ép. 256 à 265) *"Stay Beautiful" est interprété par DIGGY-MO' (ép. 266 à 278) *"Echoes" est interprété par universe (ép. 279 à 291) *"Last Moment" est interprété par SPYAIR (ép. 292 à 303) *"Song for..." est interprété par ROOKiEZ is PUNK’D (ép. 304 à 316) *"Aoi Tori" (アオイトリ; "Blue Bird") est interprété par fumika (ép. 317 à 329) *"Haruka Kanata" est interprété par UNLIMITS (ép. 330 à 342) *"Re:pray" est interprété par Aimer (ép. 343 à 354) *"MASK" est interprété par Aqua Timez (ép. 355+) |} Animes de même genre *Busō Renkin *Dragon Ball Z *Hunter x Hunter *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Seraph of the End *Soul Eater *Yu Yu Hakusho *World Trigger Sources Site officiel Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français Wikia BLEACH (VF) AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes La série BLEACH se décompose en 16 saisons qui regroupent un certain nombre d'arcs. *Saison 01 des épisodes de Bleach : Début de la série et de l'assaut sur la Soul Society *Saison 02 des épisodes de Bleach : Fin de l'assaut sur la Soul Society et début du sauvetage de Rukia *Saison 03 des épisodes de Bleach : Fin du sauvetage de Rukia et début du monde réel *Saison 04 des épisodes de Bleach : Fin du monde réel et Soul Society *Saison 05 des épisodes de Bleach : Début des Arrancars *Saison 06 des épisodes de Bleach : Les Arrancars *Saison 07 des épisodes de Bleach : Assaut du Hueco Mondo *Saison 08 des épisodes de Bleach : Amagai Shūsuke *Saison 09 des épisodes de Bleach : Las Noches et Turn Back the Pendulum *Saison 10 des épisodes de Bleach : Bataille de Karakura et début du Zanpakutō *Saison 11 des épisodes de Bleach : Fin du Zanpakutō *Saison 12 des épisodes de Bleach : Bataille de Karakura *Saison 13 des épisodes de Bleach : Bataille décisive *Saison 14 des épisodes de Bleach : Début de Gotei 13, l'armée d'invasion *Saison 15 des épisodes de Bleach : Fin de de Gotei 13, l'armée d'invasion *Saison 16 des épisodes de Bleach : Fullbring : Rendre ses pouvoirs à Ichigo *Les OVA de BLEACH. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les épisodes de BLEACH >> Wiki liste des épisodes de BLEACH Catégorie:Studio : Pierrot Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Shônen Catégorie:Arts martiaux Catégorie:Monde parallèle Catégorie:Super pouvoir Catégorie:Comédie Catégorie:Amitié Catégorie:Shinigami Catégorie:Henshin Catégorie:Grosse poitrine Catégorie:Violence Catégorie:Sanglant Catégorie:Combat à rallonge Catégorie:Surnaturel Catégorie:Vie scolaire Catégorie:Cuisine mortelle Catégorie:Demoiselle en détresse Catégorie:Tsundere Catégorie:Filler Catégorie:Bleach Catégorie:OAV Catégorie:Automne 2004